


O Captain My Captain

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [12]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Sexual Content, Slight Authority Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick/Renard<br/>slash<br/>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm.  
> The title is from a poem by Walt Whitman.  
> You may also know it from the phenomenal movie The Dead Poet's Society.
> 
> Unbeta'd  
> Oneshot

Renard practically tore Nick's shirt right off his body. He ran his hands over bare skin; Nick shivered under the touch. He fisted his hands in the taller man's shirt and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He undid the buttons one-by-one, driving his lover crazy. As soon as the last button was undone, the expensively tailored shirt flew across the room. Nick’s jeans hit the floor next, followed by Renard’s slacks. Their hands began frantically exploring bare skin.

"Turn around." Renard practically growled the words. He backed up half a step - just enough for Nick to turn.

He turned around, obeying his captain. Renard pressed his body up against him; Nick could feel his heard length pressing into his ass. Nick heard the cling of metal and before he even knew what was going on, his hands were cuffed behind his back. _Sneaky bastard_ , he thought. But he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on.

Renard bent his detective over the counter and pressed a finger into his tight ass. Nick didn't know where he'd gotten lube from but he didn't care because _oh god_ that felt so good. When another finger slid in he started moaning _Sean_. Renard loved the power he had; he'd always gotten off on having power. He added a third finger and Nick started panting and cursing. 

Renard teasingly pressed his cock against Nick's ass. "You want this?"

"Yeah." He pushed his ass back.

"I want to hear you beg for it."

"P-please, Sean. Oh god, please. I want you to fuck me."

"Hmm…" He nipped at the other man’s shoulder. "I don't think you _really_ want it."

Nick knew what the captain wanted to hear. He leaned up as much as the other man would allow, turning his head to see his captain. "O captain, my captain. I _need_ you to fuck me."

Renard pushed in in one swift motion; a moan slipped from both their mouths. Their bodies were flush against each other. Renard savored the moment – balls deep in his best detective. He ran his hands up and down Nick’s sides. He placed one hand on the other man’s hip and pressed a few kisses across the back of his shoulders.

“Move.” Nick’s voice was almost a plea.

Renard slid one hand up his spine, resting for a brief moment between his shoulder blades, and then settled into a grip on his shoulder. He finally pulled out, leaving just the head of his cock in Nick’s ass, then pushed all the way back in. He felt a tremor run through the other man’s body; he smirked. His thrusts picked up speed and Nick’s hands were balled into fists behind his back. With every thrust, Nick’s knees banged against the black walnut cabinet doors; they’d be bruised tomorrow, but he didn’t care – he was just enjoying the ride.

Renard’s hands moved to the counter, gripping the edge of the granite counter top. He leaned over his lover, his chest pressed against Nick’s back. Soon his thrusts became jerky and his grip on the counter became so tight his knuckles turned white. He could feel fists pressed into his stomach – he’d almost forgotten about the handcuffs. His hips moved as fast and hard as they could and moans filled the room. Nick came first, all over the custom cabinetry. Renard thrust in a few more times before he finally came. It was all they could do to stay standing – their knees threatened to give out at any time. Renard slowly slid to the floor, pulling Nick down with him. They lay on the floor, tile cool against sweaty skin.

“O captain my captain?”

Renard smiled and shook his head. “Sean is fine now.”

“Well then, _Sean_ , you mind uncuffing me?”

“Hmm…only if you promise not to turn into an octopus cuddler.”

“Fine.”

Renard sat up, reaching his hand up to the counter top, and felt around until he found the key. He removed the cuffs from Nick’s hands. He rubbed his wrists and waited for the captain to put the cuffs out of reach. Sean laid back down, legs not quite ready to move yet. Nick sprawled out, limbs covering the other man and pulled him into an octopus cuddle. He giggled a little into his lovers shoulder. Renard only half-regretted uncuffing him.


End file.
